Talk:Political parties in Brunant
Cool logo! It looks really modern. HORTON11: • 15:43, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! —TimeMaster (talk • ) 15:48, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Logos on this page Fine, do what you want, but none of the wikipedia articles have the logos. 77topaz, I think you misunderstand. The width of the article is fine, but the actual height of the different boxes for each political party aren't uniform because the logo pushes them larger if they are more square or smaller if they are more rectangular. And it looks bad, so I want to reform them. But no one cares for non-existent reasons, except "it looks better", which I don't understand, because the logos mess up the box heights. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 16:15, August 13, 2012 (UTC) : We can make the square logos smaller to make the table of similar heights. HORTON11: • 16:45, August 13, 2012 (UTC) ::If you want to do that, that's fine. If the height gets fixed, I will be placated, but until then, I stand by my wish. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:41, August 13, 2012 (UTC) That looks a lot better! —TimeMaster (talk • ) 13:50, August 14, 2012 (UTC) : I left the bottom section the same since the logos were all kinda square. Plus with the notes they end up the same height. HORTON11: • 13:59, August 14, 2012 (UTC) : The page is good. But you're right thatin wikipedia there's no picturesd, but they should add them to spruce the page.MMunson (talk) 19:02, August 17, 2012 (UTC) I see you have... ...euroscepticism... Is this country apart of the EU and participate in it's elections? Marcus/Michael Villanova 19:52, January 20, 2013 (UTC) In theory yes, but I don't know how we would go about incorporating Brunant into EU politics. HORTON11: • 20:24, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Pirates Perhaps a Pirate Party or a Pensioners' one? I also am thinking about a House-aligned party split from the SD; while she iscommitted to the party there are one or two who would want an anti-IWO "real" social democratic party. HORTON11: • 22:03, March 13, 2017 (UTC) Hmm... I suppose the Social Anarchy Party would be fairly close to a pirate party in terms of ideology. 77topaz (talk) 23:54, March 13, 2017 (UTC) You think a rebranding to Pirates would be a good idea? HORTON11: • 20:22, March 14, 2017 (UTC) I'm not really sure. It's a shame Marcus (who made the SAP) isn't currently active, because otherwise we could talk to him about it. 77topaz (talk) 20:48, March 14, 2017 (UTC) We could always create one to replace it, and not rebrand it (as in 2 different parties). HORTON11: • 20:53, March 14, 2017 (UTC) I strongly support topaz's suggestion as long as it is retroactive. "Anarchist" parties aren't really a thing, as anarchists tend to be opposed to traditional politics. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:06, March 16, 2017 (UTC) Second names Maybe Sí au eu Futur should be Yes to the Future's second name in that table? It's more official than the Dutch name. 77topaz (talk) 21:00, March 16, 2017 (UTC) Sure, makes sense. HORTON11: • 22:46, March 16, 2017 (UTC) Note to self Add the Pirate Party of Brunant. horton11 16:14, September 27, 2017 (UTC)